Review:8128 Cad Bane's Speeder/LSCStealthNinja
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 05:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC)}}| How would you rate this set? Great! Good Eh.... Bad Horrifying Overview This set was awesome! I got it recently at Target, and I was wondering to myself, "Surprised they still have this, it's from 2011." The Minifigures in this set are very cool, also that Shahan Alama and the Senate Commando Captain are exclusive to this set. Cad Bane only comes in one other set. The stickers in this set are extremely intricate and well designed! The pieces on the bottom of the speeder, the round half circle ones, are a great addition to the set and are also fairly rare. Building it was very fun. Minifigures Cad Bane.png ShahanAlama.png EAssassinD.jpg lsc.jpg Senate Commando Captain.png Cad Bane Cad Bane is just awesome. He appears in only One other set. He wears a brown hat exclusive to him. His face is detailed with his red eyes, a sly smile, and his breathing apparatus. He wears a breathing apparatus piece above his torso. He wears a brown jacket for his torso. He wears plain dark gray pants. He is armed with two blasters. Shahan Alama Shahan Alama is a nice addition to the set, as the pilot. He wears a red pirate cap over his highly detailed Weequay face with narrowed eyes. He wears a sort of pilot or Weequay uniform. His left arm is gold, while his right arm is dark blue. His legs are dark blue. He is armed with a blaster. Assassin Droid The Assassin Droid is the standard, well, Assassin Droid. There is no difference between him and others included in various sets. He is completely black and has an orange eye. He is armed with a blaster. Senate Commando The Senate Commando is just epic. He wears a blue Senate Commando helmet. His face is similar to the Clone Trooper face design. His torso is also similar to that of a Clone Trooper. His legs are blue. He is armed with a blaster rifle. Senate Commando Captain Yeah! This guy is the best Minifigure in this set! His helmet has unique white designs in it. His face is also similar to a Clone Trooper. His torso also has unique white designs in it, and his legs are completely blue. He is armed with a blaster rifle. The Build Building this set was very fun. My favorite part was probably building the cockpit. The chairs in the cockpit, I must say, are very clever. They are built using a 2x2 Round Piece. The Pieces The Pieces in this set are a very good addition to your collection. The parts at the bottom of the speeder (the dark gray half circle ones) are fairly rare. The boosters in the back are also fairly rare. The set included many light blue stud pieces. The Stickers The stickers are extremely intricate and well designed! It came with quite a lot of stickers. There stickers on the back boosters, on the sides, on the front, in the back, everywhere! They made the speeder seem more sleek and futuristic. The Set and The Functions The set overall, is one of my favorites. Although the Flick Fire missiles don't work as good, the set still has another function. In the back, there is a secret compartment, that can be used to store weapons or other equipment. Conclusion The set was great, the functions are moderate, the Minifigures are awesome, the building of it was fun, the pieces are fairly rare, and the stickers are intricate. This set is a must buy, and I would definitely recommend buying this set. Gallery 81281.jpg|Promotional artwork. Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews